My Soul is Thirsting for you
by Midori no danna
Summary: He's wanted her since they were children. She was betrothed at birth. He always gets what he wants by charm, if not by force. And he may have just won her over, just for one night.


Watching her will always be his favorite thing in the universe, his sister Juuri. Her face was content as she read up on the latest philosophy from Greece, nodding every once in awhile.

"Juuri."

She looked up slowly. She looked like a beautiful doe, soft features and kind. "Yes, brother."

He looked at her and smirked. "Nothing, I can't help but stare at you, your beauty is breath taking."

She blushed ever so slightly; most would have dismissed this, but not Rido. His eyes were always glued to her and he processed every blink of the eye, every smile that ever graces her face.

"What's the best quote you've read so far?"

"It is with our passions as it is with fire and water; they are good servants, but bad masters.' Aesop."

"My favorite of his is 'Any excuse will serve as a tyrant.'" He frowned at her. "Why do keep playing games with me?"

She cocked her head in confusion. "W-what do you mean?"

He rubbed his forehead in annoyance. "You know my feelings for you, and you speak about love to me. Do you enjoy hurting me?" She was going to cave in now that I gave the guilt trip.

She put down her book and walked over to him. She graced her hand over his cheek and he slapped it away. "I told you," he said through clenched teeth. "Don't tease me." I had exactly where I wanted her.

She knelt down by the chair he was sitting at. "How am I teasing?"

He looked into her soft doe eyes and feigned calming down. She was too innocent; the sick, morbid thing was he wanted to corrupt that innocence. To make her a great and terrible beauty, she would then be part of him for an eternity. Again, she put her hand on his cheek and caressed it. He slowly closed his eyes and relaxed.

"I love you Juuri." She smiled at me, with an odd twinkle in her eyes.

"You're supposed to, I am your sister." He almost laughed at her ignorance. He beckoned her closer. He stared into her eyes once more and placed a kiss on her lips, she blushed.

"Do you see how much I love you now?" A startling realization dawned on her. Her doe eyes went wide. She tried to escape but he caught her arm. "You can't escape me, or my undying love for you, Juuri."

He stood; he was so much taller than his younger sister. He was going to take her, break her, and make her his. Rido leaned towards her and embraced her. She was helpless in his arms, she couldn't run. 'What if I don't want to run?' She quickly dismissed that thought.

He rubbed the small of her back; the moonlight hit her pale skin and made it glow. Yes, tonight was the night.

He nuzzled her neck and without warning plunged in. He muffled her scream with his hand. Her flailing arms only enticed him more. Her blood.

Her nails dug into his neck and started to draw blood by accident. That was maybe the biggest mistake considering she now lusted for his blood, it's all he ever wanted. Reluctantly he stopped feeding and let her have a chance.

She pushed her brother with extreme force into a bookshelf and attacked his neck. He watched as his kind, sweet, innocent sister, went rabid with lust, and he enjoyed it. Was he sick for this? He didn't think that.

The feel of his life force being drained from him made him feel energized for some reason. He pulled her away from his neck, she was panting. And he was almost satisfied.

"Do you understand now? This is the connection we have, that we share. No matter how much you love him, it will never even be half as much as the love you have for me. Look at me Juuri, and stop fighting it." She looked at him loathingly.

"Why are you doing this to me Rido? We can't be like this."

"Why?" Of course, he knew the reason, if he angered her more it would just be more enjoyable later.

"It's forbidden." When Juuri was born, she was already predestined to marry his undeserving brother. It was law. She could never be with Rido even if she wanted to.

"Can't we just break the rules for just this night?"

"No!" She got him so worked up.

He grabbed her by the throat and shoved her against the bookshelf. "If you say no, I'll just do it by force. I've waited too long to take you. Calm down and relax, you'll enjoy this."

He was going to take his time with his sister.

* * *

Uh should I continue this?


End file.
